Arguments
by xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx
Summary: They're supposed to be the cute couple, the one consisting of the oversized awkward boy and the tiny, good girl. They're not supposed to argue. And yet, they do. Short Frazel One-Shot!


**Because even though I have a massive Geography test coming up that I haven't even started studying for, I had to continue my crusade through all the PJO books before the release of HoH (There's one week! So excited!). And during the middle of MoA... I realized... Frank and Hazel argue a lot during that book.**

**Which kinda weirded me out, to be honest. But then this fic sprang from the corners of my mind, and now... well, if I fail Geography, everyone knows why.**

**It's short and very quickly edited and rushed, but screw it, because I needed to post something.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing.**

* * *

**Arguments**

Out of all of the couples on the Argo II, he wonders why they argue the most.

They're supposed to be the cute couple, the one consisting of the oversized awkward boy and the tiny, good girl. They're supposed to blush every time they even hold hands, and speak in soft voices around one another.

They were like that, at first. But then Leo steps into the picture, looking just like Sammy, and Hazel's suddenly acting all strange and Frank isn't sure what to do and then the arguments start. At first they were petty, small things easily resolved by small hugs and tender words, but then they escalated into something bigger, more dangerous. And now her dark hair's whipping around her head furiously and his whole body's shaking with rage and they're screaming at one another, as the rest of the Argo II crew pointedly ignore them. Leo looks over at them, his expression torn between worry and amusement, and another wave of anger engulfs Frank as he realizes who the source of all of these arguments are.

And that's when Frank utters those eleven words. The words he will regret for the rest of his life the second they pass through his lips. Words he can never take back, regardless of how much he wants to.

"I don't know why I ever thought we had a chance."

Hazel's face crumples suddenly, and her golden eyes flash with barely supressed rage. "You are?" Good, because I was thinking the exact same thing." And then she storms off, but not before he sees the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Frank slumps to the ground, resting his head against the mast of the ship. He's screwed up a lot in the past, but this has to be one of the worst. It's ironic really, on a boat where the couples consist of a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon, a charmspeaker and an amnesiac, and a fireproof boy and his weird metal masthead, he and Hazel argue the most.

"Well?" He hears a voice behind him, and turns to see Leo, Jason, and Percy standing there. Leo smirks and continues talking. "Are you going to stare at the ship all day or go after her?"

Frank chews his bottom lip, indecisive. "I dunno. I kind of blew up on her, and I think she needs time to calm down."

"Dude!" Percy exclaims, clapping him on the back. "You _always_ go after the girl. It's part of the good boyfriend code!"

Jason looks at Percy curiously. "The good boyfriend code? But seriously Frank, you have to go after Hazel before she gets even more upset. Try to wear something to protect your um… manly areas in case she gets a little violent."

Frank gulps, looking terrified. "Fine, I'll go and talk to her. If I'm not back within two hours, please tell Arion that I hate him, tell Dakota that he can have the rest of my secret candy stash from underneath my bunk, and tell Reyna that she terrifies me."

"He's going to die…" Percy hisses, grabbing a drachma from his pocket. "Anyone want to bet on how long until Hazel murders Frank? I'm placing bets on fifteen."

"Ten minutes," Jason clanks some coins onto Percy's hand.

"Nah, I bet five." Leo fishes a few drachma out from his tool belt. He gives Frank a small salute, who manages to give Leo a small smile in return. "Hey, no hard feelings, right?"

Frank nods, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "Sure."

And with that, he walks below decks to face his girlfriend.

o-o-fz&hl-o-o

Contrary to what every single other boy on the Argo II says, Frank thinks Hazel's the scariest girl he's ever met. Or at least, it seems that way when he hesitantly knocks on her door and she opens it, her normally serene face scrunched up with anger.

"What?" She spits, crossing her arms and managing to still seem ladylike at the same time. "You made your point clear back on the deck. Now, why don't you just go and- is that shrimp gumbo?"

Frank sheepishly holds one of Leo's self-refilling bowls, which is filled to the brim with shrimp gumbo. "Um… you said it was your comfort food, so I just thought…"

Hazel's face looks conflicted, like she's debating whether to slam the door in Frank's face or invite him in. Eventually, her polite nature wins, and she lets him enter, albeit keeping the door wide open. Frank sits awkwardly in a chair by the small desk, letting Hazel be the first one to speak.

When she finally does, her voice is oddly soft. "Why do we always fight, Frank?"

Frank's hands curl up a little. "I told you, Leo is-"

"-not doing anything wrong," Hazel looks at him, biting her lip in a way that makes Frank wonder if she's trying to control the urge to scream at him. "If anything, we're the ones letting a crush I had over fifty years ago come between us. I mean, yeah, we have very messed-up lives. But everyone else aboard this ship does as well, and we don't see them fighting. So my question is, what makes us different from Annabeth or Percy or Jason or Piper or even Leo?"

Frank isn't sure if this is a trick question or not. "Um… we're Frank and Hazel?"

"Exactly," Hazel takes a bite of shrimp gumbo. "And that means that maybe we're trying too hard to… adapt to what we see in the other couples around us. But we're not like them. None of the girls have died before and none of the boy's lives depend on a stick. It makes us unique, but it also makes us susceptible to change."

For someone who's trying to be unique, Frank thought, Hazel's sounding a lot like Annabeth. Aloud though, he merely says, "So maybe we should stop trying to act like a normal couple and just act like… us?"

"But what _is _us, Frank?" Hazel bites her lip again, and Frank realizes that rather than keeping her from yelling, it's holding her tears back. "I… I think maybe we should take a break."

No, no no…. Frank thinks, his eyes wide. Regardless of whatever Hazel may think, he knows the second they break up Leo will swoop in and take her away. He can't let that happen under any circumstances.

"Listen to me," Frank says somewhat desperately, tripping over his words in his rush to get them out. "We messed up, okay? But we're new at this whole dating thing. You can't give up before we've even started. We'll get better, I promise. I'll make an effort not to be jealous, or whatever the problem is. Just … don't break up with me, alright?"

If someone had told Frank three years ago that one of the most memorable moments of his life would be pleading with a thirteen year old girl who had died and come back to life not to break up with him to prevent her from getting together with the great-grandson of her kinda boyfriend from over 50 years ago, he would have called them insane. Yet now, he holds his breath as Hazel ponders his impromptu speech, her face revealing nothing.

At last she lets the tiniest of smiles. "Alright Frank, we can try again."

It takes all of his willpower not to jump up and run around the ship hollering like a madman. Beaming, he takes Hazel's hand and pulls her to her feet, leading her back up on deck. Time to show the rest of the guys that he does have the guts to confront his girlfriend.

Beat that, Leo.

fin.

* * *

**I have nothing against Leo. In fact, he's pretty much one of my favourite characters. I'm just portraying him through Frank's eyes, even if this is a 3rd Person fic. So... yeah.**

**Reviews are so very much appreciated, as I'm in a really bad mood because of Geography, plus this is my first time writing Frazel and I'm not sure how I did. Also, if anyone would be willing to explain the fascinating topic of climate and vegetation, as well as the links between the two, you will become my new favourite person, I swear.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Jace ;)**

**PS: HoH predictions! I love them! Tell me some in the reviews! After all, there's only a week until the book comes out... *fangirl scream*.**


End file.
